


Last Good-byes

by orphan_account



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Flash Fic, Non-Canon Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Tragically, Snow White from 'Snow White and the Huntsman' is in love with the Evil Queen. The evil queen is about to kill her when Snow White makes her confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Good-byes

"Please, you can’t. You can’t do this!"

"Oh, is the little darling afraid to die?" Ravenna mocks. "Afraid to die alone like the mouse you are?"

Snow wipes away the tears flooding her eyes.

Ravenna rears back to plunge the sword into the girls heaving chest.

"I’m sad to die before saying that I love you!"

Ravenna cackles. 

"Well isn’t that a bloody shame?”

Ravenna doesn’t miss the heart as she uses all her might to plunge the blade down into the dirt and stone beneath them.


End file.
